Dark Lightning
by Dark Lighten
Summary: This book is about a young man named Dark Lighten and he will try to unlock his family heirloom will he be taken over or will he master this insane power. and will this young man learn to love.


A long time ago there was a sword with amazing power to give the user the speed of lightning,strength to crush anyone in his way,and a defence that nothing could get by it. The sword would make armor around the user with a sword on the one the made the sword didn't want it to fall in to the wrong hand so he asked one of is long term friend to guard it.

The creator asked if his friends family could guard the sword until one of them could use it and able to wield it but there will be a cost for using the great sword. The cost was that the user will always be bonded with the sword and armor and that the armor put eminence strain one the users friend said" Why will the sword bond with the user." The Creator said" Because of the material that was used to make the sword and armor which was three different types of Dragons where used to make the sword and armor." The friend said" What types of dragons were used to make them." The Creator said" I can only remember one and that was a dragon named Tyrant and that is the only one that I am worried about because it was the hardest on to take down and if you do take it now the sword will only respond to your family's blood so will you please take this weapon and keep it save." The friend said" Ok my friend I will take the sword and keep it safe for you but I will never use its power nor will my decedents because I wouldn't want any of them to have that kind of burden." The creator handed the sword to the friend and said"Thank you now please take a drop of your blood and put it on the blade so it can bond with you family blood line and just don't let the king get it because he will just use it for evil porpoises and thank you again William Lighten."

And as the business was done they both said good bye and never saw each other ever again as long as they lived.50 years have pasted and William Lighten as he said never used the sword or its great had two hopes before he died of old age. He hoped that he would see his old friend and that none of his decedents would have to use the sword that his friend had given him all those years ago.

 **As centuries went by the sword was pasted down through the Lighten family and the legend of the sword and the armor became just that a the first Lighten that as given the sword hoped for none of his decedents ever had to use the armor or the sword. Or at least not yet.**

 **The Present Day**

"Welcome we are happy that you and your son could make it and see if your son came enter this academy and if we could get his name that would be great."Then the younger man that was right next to that looked to be about 17 years old and had a nicely toned body with snow white hair and bright blue eyes stood up and said" My name is Dark Lighten and what do I need to do to enter this academy." The woman that asked Dark for his name said" You need to battle an S-class Dragon and survive at least 10 minutes with it in battle and you don't you will just die or badly wounded but if you don't want to battle the dragon you don't have to you just can't enter this academy so what is you choose." Dark was still calm after what she just said but his dad on the other hand wasn't he was just freaking the fuck out and saying that his only son will not be doing this but Dark said" Dad I am going to do this and I will enter this academy no matter what gets in my way and don't forget that I have our family heirloom to help me out with this task I will be ok." As Dark said that his dad didn't say anything and just watch as his son went to go and try to enter this academy.

 **As Dark followed the lady to the battle arena were he would try and get in to this academy that he promised someone that the would go to when he entered high school but instead he went somewhere else for about a year and a half but then his father told him it is time for him to go to Shock wave.**

Dark was standing in the middle of the battle field ready to fight the dragon that would decide weather or not he could go to this academy. Dark was waiting for about 30 seconds then he saw a big metal gate beginning to open and as it opened Dark took out his family heirloom and was ready to fight

End of chapter

thanks for reading should have another one up soon


End file.
